Rise of the king
by I am ZERO
Summary: when writing this I thought how could I insert myself into the story, and what would I do? (Also, since this is an OC fan fiction, if any of you would like to be in the story send me a character bio, and if you can, a sketch. but I can only choose two.)
1. monday mornings, so good to me

Rise of the wolf king.

Not all the humans could be werewolf, so the few that couldn't went into hideing. However the vampire asked the human's, in exchange for power, they would hand over weapon info, none did, except one… Hunson Abadeer, he went crazy with his new found power, he fed on his daughter, Marceline, and turned her too, but before he could turn the mother. She ran with her daughter to hide in a safe house, but Hunson gave away where the nukes where.

The humans had no choice's left. So they launched a few nukes, every few days. As to destroy the bio stigma plants. Only a few bio-stigma plants remained. The blasts were so massive that these days were now referred to as the mushroom wars because of the mushroom clouds, the nukes caused. The humans continued to fire nukes, to keep the Vampires away. The fight etched on, the last of the bio stigma plants were in the land of ice... Antarctica, this was the last battleground, where the werewolves would take their final stand, or so they thought…

….

There they stood in front of the castle, an army of fifty werewolves. "NOW! ALPHAS GO AND DIE WITH HONOR BUT LET NO ONE FORGET THAT WE THE WEREWOLVES HAVE CARRIED THE DAY! ", Said the alpha leader, Beowulf. "CHARGE!" said the entire alpha squad. This was a suicide mission, this is where we would hold them back long enough for us to send in all the nukes and end this war. It would be difficult they had general Hunson Abadeer and king of the vampire's Victor 'von Ros'ach' and there millions of vampires. As the battle raged on, five of the alphas broke through the main defensive gates.

Jack, "Hurry, Light hammer, to your right, three vamps coming your way."

Light hammer, "Affirmative, they will be dealt with… crush!" as Light hammer said crush he swung a large hammer with stakes at one end, as he hit one of the vamps with the jagged teeth side, he was ripped in two and turned to ash, the other two stopped and looked back to see if they could help there fallen comrade only to have Light hammer behead them with the staked end as he stood there, their ashes surrounded him and he spoke, "Return to ashes and feed mother earth, oh retched souls."

"watch out!" said NikkM as he used a shield to block a second form vampire and used a small double sided blade to pierce its heart as it turned to ash he smiled "No one stand in front of me, or I will cut you down like cutting butter with a warm knife!" as he finished saying this another vampire arose behind him, and was about to strike him with his claws, it stopped in its attack for NikkM had used his small blade to pierce the heart facing the other way through his side and as it turned to ash he laughed like a madman.

Zero, "NikkM! Look out!" as the wolf said this he stopped the attack with his hand clasping over the vampires arm which held a spear about three inches from NikkM's eye. "What have we said about getting cocky? NikkM?" as zero finished talking NikkM said in protest "humph… I did not need your help I could've moved out of the after I was given the shoes of speed." Then the vampire went into second stage mid-sentence.

Zero, "Yes I suppose, like I was given the gauntlets of strength" he smiled as he said this because he crushed the vampires hand, as the second stage vampire struggled to get free, zero then used his other hand to pierce through the vampires chest and tear out its heart. As the vampire turned to ashes so did the heart and he let the breeze take it away.

Zero, "Now let's move on to the king."…

Abadeer and the king were in the throne room as it rumbled Abadeer was informed of something by a low ranking servant.

Abadeer, "Your majesty I think we should retreat the dogs are nearing our position"

Victor, "Abadeer you coward I would kill you if you weren't so right! Now let us leave… Prepare the escape coffins!" As the king rose from his throne, the throne room doors blew open. Out of the smoke stood five wolves poised for battle.

NikkM, "Going somewhere?" then the servants all pounced at the enemy at the door but Light hammer amazingly launched them all back with one swing in fact he took some of them out.

Victor, "Enough! I will not be bullied by mere mutts; you mongrels have met your end. Prepare to be killed by the ruler of darkness!" As he said this he transformed into a giant monster. The monster was a man in a suit, with the head of an octopus\spider, it was hideous as it constantly oozed some form of puss. He was rotting from eons of life, if you could call it that. the beast was so evil instead of blood, this stage required souls. It was a forbidden magic necklace, who took the evil out of people and made it come out. His evil was so vile his form would naturally be as so. The necklace was only worn by the king of the night and he had it on.

Zero, "This is a fitting form, an ugly monster like you, Victor." After this, the large monster screeched and said "We'll see who will be alive, by the end of the fight!" the monster then used its spider like appendage from his head to strike Zero, but the smoke cleared from the impact to revile that Zero caught the large strike with one arm he was rather bloodied from the basic force of the attack, but he still caught it.

Zero, "oh someone wants to play 'Ruff' (rough)." Then Zero changed to a werewolf he was now strong enough to break the leg, you could see how happy he was, finally able to find an opponent stronger than he.

NikkM, "Time to DIE!" the rest of the alphas had transformed to werewolves NikkM used his small sword while Light hammer used his hammer and jack used his spear Yoru used a broadsword then Zero took out his weapon, a guitar that had the magical ability to transform into a sword… Slash… crush… pierce… and slice… The king turned to ash, as this happened they realized that they, have won.

NikkM, " Yeah! We won… now we don't have to blow this place up." Zero however, was leaving to a corridor; NikkM noticed and ordered Yoru to help him see where he was going.

NikkM, "Zero where are you going, we won?"

Zero, "No, Abadeer stole the cursed necklace."

Yoru, "So? We defeated victor why can't we beat Abadeer?"

NikkM, "It's because victor was old… too old… Abadeer is younger and stronger I don't think we could beat him. Not alone…"

They stopped because they heard a noise. However it was far worse than they expected. There they found Abadeer activating a large machine laughing maniacally as he pressed the last button. A large hissing escaped some pipes, alarms wailed, lights went red an a countdown began.

Zero, " ABADEER! Self-destructing? I guess you sensed your impending doom, by my blade, hmm? "

Abadeer, "Me? killed by you? No, not when I have this… the cursed necklace" said Abadeer as he held the cursed necklace.

Zero, "Well then, why set off the self-destruct? I mean if you could kill me why not use the necklace, I thought it was only for the king?"

Abadeer, "The necklace is for the king of darkness but he's dead now, or kind of anyway… You see I didn't activate the self-destruct… I activated the hatching processes for victor's clones. All ten-thousand, of them… Still think your chances are good? Well since the original victor died, I take the crown! As king of darkness! So try and kill me, I dare you." As Abadeer said this he put the necklace on and summoned an ax.

Zero, "An ax huh?" as he said this he threw his sword up and it transformed into its original form, a guitar. "NikkM, Yoru, warn the others." Said Zero as he stood in front of the exit, they ran off to warn the others.

…

NikkM, "Hey we got to nuke this place now!"

Light hammer," Why? We are victorious."

NikkM, "No they had a secret weapon they… they cloned victor… it is incomplete though there apparently only as strong as he was without the necklace but that is still needs to take about three or four warriors to kill. He has a thousand of the clones, were no match…"

Jack, "He's right, we need to retreat. Alert the humans now! Where is Zero?"

Yoru, "He's holding off Abadeer but he's got the necklace he won't last long."

Light hammer, "humans have been informed they launched the nukes now, we could take the escape pods their fast enough to take us out of here all fifty of us"

Jack, "Great, get them there now! Yoru and NikkM go get Zero and don't get left behind. You must be on one of the pods in three minutes, it's the only way to get out of the blast radius in time. Now go, and may you return with honor (And Zero I guess… whatever…)."

NikkM and Yoru, "Sir, yes sir!"…

…clang…

Their blades clashed each were bloodied and nearing exhaustion …slash… Zero landed a cut to Abadeer's side, Abadeer stood straight upward, after nearly falling over.

Abadeer, "Why don't you change to a werewolf?"

Zero, "So why don't you change into a hideous monster and end this fight without breaking a sweat?"

Abadeer, "Fool! I can kill you in this form, your nothing but an insignificant dog!"

Zero, "Fine let's settle this, you glorified butt kisser."

They jumped and slashed each one another. They landed on the opposite side of each other. They seemed to have taken no damage, but then Zero's left shoulder… exploded in a fountain of blood. He waved from side to side, until he went to the ground slowly. Then Abadeer said "See (huff) I told you (huff), you mangy mongrel (huff) I am, the king of darkness." In a split second NikkM's blade was about to pierce the heart of Abadeer, but Abadeer instantly transformed into a beast a monster that was an ugly sight, (however for some reason he was still wearing a suit.)

NikkM, "Darn! I missed, Yoru get Zero and get to the escape pods, Now!" as Yoru touched Zero, Zero looked up to say.

Zero, "Where's Abadeer? (Koff) Tell me now!"

NikkM, "He's right there…" But he wasn't, he escaped when NikkM told Yoru what to do. He just left on an escape pod with only a few minutes to escape the blast they rushed to the escape pods, they were in the middle of launching when they were attacked by the army of clones.

Zero, "Leave (Koff) I'll hold them off." Said Zero as he weakly stood up, his shoulder was nearly done healing.

NikkM, "Shut up, were leaving together, remember were family."

NikkM activated the coffin pod and launched. The clones were crawling all over the craft and threw off the flight path. They saw the nukes fall, then the mushroom cloud, to end the mushroom wars. It was beautiful, yet frightening. It caused a massive shockwave which disintegrated all the clones, and threw them into the ice waters, were they were never found again or so we thought…

Ice king, "Gunter! Why did you bring this… thing, into my domain!?... Bad penguin…"

End?


	2. About last night

"About last night…"

(The war has passed, and the world fell to ruin in those years. The few remaining werewolves evolved differently, they started to call themselves 'why' wolves. They have evolved quickly because of the radiation from the nukes. Not all werewolves involved into 'why' wolves a few remained unchanged. Incidentally the last nuke the humans sent off, did win them the war, however they lost their chance at life. The explosion opened a rift in the space time continuum.

The rift opened several different dimensions. The dimensions have their own universe, and they are as follows, a candy type universe, an elemental type, a strange lumpy universe, a kind of rainbow universe and a dog universe, not to mention a few other dimensions… really weird ones. These worlds would often conflict in battle. The greatest of these conflicts was a rainicorn dog war.)

The last place of where the wolves are at the icy caps of the ice kingdom, before being taken from the caps by a single penguin... strange…

…

Ice King, "Gunter what is this? It looks like a weird coffin… oh what if there's a giant in here."

Gunter, "Wahnk." The penguin said as he pulled on the so obvious door, but it wouldn't budge. Then the penguin saw a sign that spelled "open" and adjusted his attention properly.

Ice king, "Gunter don't do that, I have to find out what this is." As he said this the penguin was jumping up to press a rusty button that read "open", but unfortunately he was a just a penguin his legs were very small, and nubby. Which also raises the question how did he bring this (near a ton) escape coffin, up in the first place? Strange, but so is the world our heroes are in now.

Gunter, "Wanc-Wahnk, wanc-Wahnk." Said, the little penguin as he jumped towards the "open" button on the side of the door, but he just couldn't quite reach.

Ice king, "Gunter, stop it, let me see." Ice king said as he pushed the small penguin out of the way to put his face on the coffin. 'It's… cold', he thought. "Hmm?" the ice king hummed as he for some unknown reason stuck out his tongue and began to lick the door after a few awkward moments of licking he stopped and hummed, "Hmmm!?". Then he started to lick again, as he started, his tongue went across the button.

An animatronic female voice spoke and said, "Opening sequence initiated... main hull breach, life form's show signs of life. It appears they have been cryogenically frozen. This will take at least two minutes hold please. My power levels are extremely low now using emergency reserve power…"

Ice king stood in silence for a few seconds, but eventually he said in an outburst.

Ice king, "Oh coffin princess, I love you too!" ice king said as he rubbed his face on the door.

Gunter, "Wanck?" the penguin squawked, looking confused at his strange master. A few minutes went by in awkward silence. Then the animatronic voice spoke again, "opening now, please move unknown biological... Oh… too late..." As the voice finished saying this the door split in two the ice king looked in close only to see another door.

"What the?" Ice king thought, after this the other door sprang out, and smashed the ice king. As he groaned in pain zero limped out, getting used to walking again, his wound healed already, thanks to his werewolf gene.

Zero, "where are we?" as he finished saying this the shoes of speed kicked zero's back throwing him out of the door way. Out came NikkM carrying his brother Yoru.

NikkM, "Out the way Yoru's not moving… Yoru!... Yoru!... Answer me!" said NikkM franticly as he held his brother, shaking him to wake him up.

Yoru, "What?... Where are we?... NikkM?... leg' go of me…" said Yoru as he tried to get up using his sword as a crutch. NikkM became annoyed, and said, "Jeez, and here I was worried about you."

As Yoru passed his pouting eyes at his brother, Zero stood up and went to the brothers and Said, Zero, "Alright ladies, stop fighting your both pretty…" however the brothers were sticking their tongue out at each other, Zero changed the guitar still resting on his back, into a flyswatter looking thing and swatted them both in their face effectively closing their mouths shut. "Now then, we got to find out where we are."

NikkM, "Oh shove it… I know exactly where we are, after all, I wasn't passed out from loss of blood." Said NikkM as he stood up, looking around for his shield, when a sound made all three wolves jump.

Gunter, "Wanck?"

Using the shoes of speed NikkM had the small squirming penguin in his palm in a split second. He slowly turned to wolf, his hand already clothed in hair, with claws piercing the wall holding the penguin in place. "wanck Wanck!, wanck Wanck!" squawked the penguin franticly flapping his flightless wings with big watery eyes.

NikkM, "Speak! Foul beast or I shall pierce your black heart with this blade." As he finished saying this his right hand drew his blade pushing it ever so close to the poor penguin. "Wanck? wanck!, Wanck!, wanck!, Wanck!" Squawked the poor crying penguin as it flapped its flightless wing even faster than before.

Zero, "Moron, that's a penguin they can't speak, or fly. Let it down and turn back to human. You smell of wet dog, and sweat." As he finished this Zero removed his helmet only to let his hair down and cover his face. NikkM face went to a blush red. "Shut up I haven't had a shower in… in… how long has it been?"

Zero, "hard to say, it's light out now, and we crashed." Before Zero could finish, NikkM busted in to say "landed!" Annoyed, Zero finished talking with the obviously wrong correction. "Fine!... We 'Landed'! At night, so I would say about a day or so. Yoru go check the perimeter, NikkM see if you can find us food. I'll see if I can use the escape coffin to send a distress signal to H, Q."

Zero walked over to the escape coffin though he noticed something strange (other than the blue twitching hand of the ice king.) the rust, it was all over the coffin, it appeared to engulf the entirety of the coffin this puzzled Zero. "How could this all take place in a few hours?" He thought as he opened a control panel to speak with the artificial intelligence program, for use in long refugee stays.

Zero said, "Hello?" a holographic female head appeared and replied, "Hello wolf. I suppose you will want to go home now. Well I am truly sorry (not) but my flight capabilities have been destroyed by that flea bitten mongrel friend of yours and there appears to be no satellite signal probably due to the dog's war." Zero became annoyed by being called a mere 'dog'. "Hey that is a werewolf you be talking about." The holographic head became also annoyed, "no I mean the rainicorn and dog wars. You honestly have no idea how long you have been 'asleep', do you wolf?"

Zero became confused how long had he been asleep? There was the rust that bothered him, and something else. Something didn't seem right… "What is it?" asked Zero, as he racked his mind with these questions. Until, he found the answer… The scent, even if they were on the other side of the planet, the amount of explosions used in their last battle would have smelled to no end, unless…

Zero, "computer how long have we been down, what happened to us?"

The head turned to face the wolf and spoke, "well I am not completely sure, I went into suspended animation after the dog war. My power cells can refuel with the sun, but after the war we went even deeper into the ice so, all and all I would have to say a little over a thousand years. Why what is matter wolf boy? Strangely enough a small penguin carried us all the way up here weird right? I mean think of the sheer weight of this…"

The wolf had zoned out after he heard "A thousand years", he stood there in shock and disbelief. He wondered what happened to his friends. Gone, all gone, why? As he thought about this a thought occurred, what of Abadeer? Is his rotting hide still around. His thoughts were interrupted by Yoru saying, "Sargent Zero… I think you should see this."

As Zero stood up and walked over to the opening in this "cave" he feared what he might see Abadeer's new kingdom? He got closer and felt a tear in his heart, was their sacrifice of mother earth in vain? As he approached the opening he found it was a window, he peered out to see a vast world colorful and lively. "Sir? We were in the artic right? Sir?"

…

NikkM, "What are you homo's looking at?" said NikkM as he held about five squirming penguins with eyes like watery glass orbs, their bills were duct taped shut, flapping there wings hoping to fly away. Cute little flightless birds… Ahem, moving on. He then walked to the window to look out as well and uncaringly said "Oh… do like your penguin barbequed… or stir fried?"

They both casted puzzled faces, I mean seriously WTF! "What the fu-" NikkM interrupted to say "Hey, keep it PG remember, this is supposed to be readable to kids." Zero busted in to say, "What is wrong with you, why aren't you surprised?"

NikkM, "Oh… Cause when I was piloting, I piloted into the water (on purpose cough) I was frozen instantly, I figured it was just some weird trip you know? I saw a load of stuff, like flying rainbows, talking dogs and a bunch of other crap, it was awesome… till finally I woke up to this dump. I figured it was an after effect from the cryogenic freezing process but apparently not… It was pretty surreal..."

"totally." Said the female program as it projected itself, out into the world. With her arm around NikkM as they conversed with each other about how it tripped them out so much.

Zero, "God, I'm surrounded by morons!"

"Dude chill out here try this out I can show you all what happened instantly it is all in my memory banks." Said the holographic lady as she touched Zero and Yoru's head, they saw about a thousand years of images, (of course the mind can only take so much so when she finished they passed out) All Zero could remember seeing was a ray of light as it hit his body. He then awoke at night lying in front of a camp fire he was on his side so everything had been inverted ninety degrees. He saw NikkM having a conversation with the hologram. As he rose up to horizontal view he spoke.

Zero, "So that's it then… we won the battle, but at the cost of the human race… Great…"

The holographic woman spoke as happy as the penguins were (for not being eaten.) "Why yes sir. Oops, I mean yeppers 'Zero' heh heh he." She said as she giggled her happy butt off. Almost as if she felt real happiness but how? She was an artificial life form maybe from the amount of time she spent alone caused her to develop consciousness.

"Well aren't you happy." Zero said as he tossed some twigs her way. They hit her, to his surprise, what happened? why did the twigs have the ability to touch her. As he stared at the twigs roll down her body, he sat in amazement, these vampires new how to make a woman. Until a sight told him he was trailing off to much. Her hand went down and pulled upward to have him face her.

She spoke in her half human half animatronic voice, "what you glaring at wolf boy?" she said with a grin.

Zero, "Uh I was just wondering how you could touch those twigs being a hologram an all." He said with a blush seeing as how just checked out a computer.

"Hmmm, heh heh I'm not a hologram, I'm a florescent. light, organism, woman. But you can call me flow for short, nice to be aquatinted with you, Uhh… 'Zero'? Right? Is that your real name?"

"No just a name my grandma called me. Umm… Why can you be touched? Aren't you a fake?" said Zero as he tried to look at her face, but having a hard time. She turned to him with a certain look in her eyes like she had something to say.

"I'm not a 'hologram' I'm an 'omnagram' a new type of 3d model that has a light source from an orb like thing that projects light. Light that can be so dense I can actually be felt or touch things, But I need my c.p.u. I can't be farther than ten feet from my projector, and I need about two hours of sunlight I am very fuel efficient." She said as she moved closer to Zero and touched his face. "See I can touch you, and you can feel me right?"

Zero quickly looked away and said all broken up, "right." He looked around and wondered where Yoru was? "Where's Yoru?" asked Zero as he looked around questioning where he was. Then as he surveying the area he saw Yoru surrounded by like fifty penguins in some sort of strange cuddling party, cute, but weird.

Strangely enough NikkM had eaten some sort of chicken made of ice… strange, but he ate it like it was true chicken. Zero wondered where he got it. Then he heard a voice annoying, but funny. "Who wants roasted Ice beef?" Ice king said as if he was a grandma. "Who be this?" asked Zero as he turned to see a bandaged ice king. "This is the ice king. He would be that strange blue thing we crushed with the door." NikkM said as he took another bite out of the newly made roasted ice beef.

"So what are you dudes doing here huh? Are you like space men from the coffin planet, here with your queen to marry the most eligible man on the planet hmmm?" said ice king as he casted a long gaze towards flow. "Uhh no their here by accident and by the way, were from this planet just from a different time Span." said flow as she covered herself behind Zero, the only one large enough to hide behind. As she went behind Zero, ice king looked even happier. Ice king sprang out of his seat to say "Oh I love you too robot/ghost/coffin princess!" as he jumped towards them Zero got ready.

As Ice king's feet touched down in front of Zero, Zero flicked his wrist and ice king was flung across his own ice throne. He stood up out of the broken chair and said, "How dare you this is my kingdom and my princess. Face my frozen fury." The ice king shot a frozen lightning bolt and as Zero instinctively moved it caused frozen spikes to come up from the ground. One of the spikes came up and pierced Flow.

"No! Flow!" Zero said as he cast a look backward to see her with a surprised look on her face regretting not grabbing her when he could. "What?" said Flow as she stood up, she seemed to just phase through the spike. 'Oh yeah' thought Zero 'she's just a light thingy.' He turned his attention to Ice King he drew his blade and transformed it into a guitar, and he charged towards Ice king. He jumped up into the air then struck downwards to hit the Ice king, as he did so, the Ice king fell down mumbling about a ghost princess.

"Strange… Are you all okay?" asked Zero as he looked back to see if they were all okay NikkM hadn't moved an inch, his attention was completely focused on his newly found food. Flow had just stared at Zero obviously teasing him about how he got so worked up.

"Well at least we can all just stay a while… and live in the moment you know?... I guess we'll all just start again, in the morning." said NikkM as he finished these words Zero thought to himself 'yeah'. He leaned back and fell down and just lied there. His eyes slowly shut, his last thought was 'yeah… we'll start in the morning…' he then passed out with his friends, in a new strange world…

Feeling happier than ever before…

To be continued.


	3. The morning after last

'The morning after last.

As Zero awoke, his eyes met the sun, it burned. They felt like they were screaming for shade. He put his hair in his face, to shield his eyes, and then he abruptly sat up, to have a look around. His first impression wasn't as bad as the next one, because his first look was quick, he didn't look for detail or even anything for that matter. He simply wanted to see the world, to make sure last night wasn't a wonderfully, bitter sweet dream. He then jumped up, sword in hand, poised to strike any unknown threat.

'Not fast enough' he thought, as he eased his guard, he took another look around. He first saw Yoru with penguins, the most evil things known to man (apparently). Weirdly cute Zero thought as he turned to see Flow, curled around her orb, as light hit her, a small battery symbol appeared over her head, and started to recharge. 'This is kinda, cute I guess' he thought, until he glanced at NikkM, who was sprawled out, and snoring… with the occasional snort. He lied there, next to several empty ice bowls.

Smiling, he wondered what they all could be dreaming about, to sleep so peacefully. His smile faded in a feeling of envy; he stopped this thought when he saw what they did to the ice king. To keep him from talking, they appear to have removed his crown, and froze him, in a cube, that kept him from… well… doing anything, really. This amused Zero he gazed at his fellow warrior's, and thought, a test will be in order, to see if they still got their animalistic instincts.

Zero stepped towards NikkM, and sent his foot booming down, on an ice bowl, causing it to shatter it sent pieces flying. As they hit the ground, Yoru and NikkM were up in attack mode, Yoru's large blade was blocked by Zero's sword handle though it was still on his back. Zero stopped NikkM from stabbing him, with his magic gauntlets. Though NikkM has the shoes of speed, he has not yet mastered the use of them.

"Too slow, NikkM… and Yoru what kind of attack is this?... Weak!" he howled as he flung them both across the room, effectively drawing his blade completely from his back. Ready and willing the two twins stood up, and attacked again, with fire in their eyes. Smiling, Zero met their blades in a friendly sparing match. Well to them it was friendly, to others, it was brutal. Because of their wolf gene they healed faster and were naturally stronger and faster than humans.

NikkM tried to confuse Zero by striking in other places, all at once, using the shoes of speed. However Zero knew NikkM very well, so he knew where he would strike, and how to strike back. Yoru took a slower approach he waited until Zero was most vulnerable when fighting NikkM. He threw heavy strikes at Zero, but his attacks, though strong, were too slow. Zero used his sword to block Yoru's heavy strike, and NikkM's quick attacks were stopped when Zero grasped NikkM firm in the leg. NikkM let out a yelp, before Zero used him as a club to smite Yoru, while he was incapacitated with fighting against the sword wielding magical gauntlet wearing werewolf, Zero.

As the brothers flew across the room from the force of impact, they stood up infuriated, with eyes ablaze, with passionate flames of pride, they began to turn werewolf. Zero turned werewolf slower than them. He had the disadvantage for four seconds. Four dire seconds luckily Zero and the gang was stopped from Flow screaming stop they looked around to see they have torn apart the palace "Whoops…" said the three wolf's as they seem to look in disbelief.

Well a cleaning montage later the ice palace was good as new. Well sort of, ice king was still frozen (but who cares.). "Well what now?" NikkM asked as he looked quite annoyed with cleaning the ice castle. "Well I suppose we should look for a permanent place to stay." Said Zero as he stood up to stretch, then to look at what they were all wearing.

Zero then said in a joking tone, "Maybe we should change clothes." NikkM and Yoru both checked their clothing they thought, "Well it's mildly strange, with the armor looking like hell". With Zero's chest armor, no shirt, his magic gauntlets, and fully armored left arm. Yoru wore a trench coat plus the seven foot long broadsword on his back. All the while NikkM and his strange knife armor, a tail coat, and large shield on his back.

"Yeah I suppose so, but we need to keep the armor." NikkM said as he stood up. "Yeah I guess, well I just need a shirt." Zero said as he looked down at his bare stomach and right arm he was covered in scratches, and marks. He looked around then he went into the escape coffin to see what he could use.

He found five pairs of clothes a large red plaited shirt. A white dress shirt a black dress vest and a black tee shirt with the name of a band on it Hollywood undead lastly a plain white tee shirt. And two black pants some black shorts and two greyish blue jeans. "So what do you guys want?" asked Zero as he presented the other clothes he didn't choose.

Zero wore the White dress shirt, with the black dress vest. Along with some black pants, he took his left shoulder and bicep armor off of him. He left his magic gauntlets and his boots on. NikkM chose the plain white tee with a large red plaited over shirt which he left open so you could view his white tee, with some greyish blue jeans that had the magic pair of boots that covered his foot to his shin.

Yoru stayed with everything he had already on, except he removed the shoulder armor on his duster coat. He chose to also wear an old flag piece on his leg like a bandana. After they were all done changing they looked at Flow, wondering if she wore clothes. Then they realized "Yeah what about flow?" "Uh, flow can you carry your orb, or does one of us have to?" Asked Zero.

"You guys want me to come?... But why?" She asked as brightly shining tears of joy (made of some form of energy runoff,) came to her eyes. "Cause you're our friend, you butt." NikkM said while he laughed. After this Flow jumped on Yoru, being the more feminine one out of the wolves, he was now tackled. "Gah! Off, OFF!" Said Yoru as he blushed, trying to push Flow off of him. Then she moved to jump on NikkM and Zero, saying "Oh don't worry I haven't forgotten about you two turds." "Woot." Said NikkM as she hugged both Zero and NikkM at the same time, her tears of joy were absorbed into Zero's hair, while she laughed uncontrollably into NikkM's ear.

"So, do you want something to wear or do you need someone to carry your orb thing?" Asked Zero, Flow then replied, "Well, I don't wear clothes. I can, but, don't need too. I can make it seem like I am though, so technically I am naked, in your definition. … (PAUSE)… Stop staring. Oh, and for some reason, I am not able to carry my own C, P, U, Orb thing. I guess my programmers didn't want me, to just walk away."

"Alright, Alright, You can come, but someone has got to carry you. So who do you want?" she looked around, thought for a minute, and then said, "I pick Zero." "Is it because I'm awesome?" Said Zero as he bragged at NikkM, with the orb in hand, he waved it in the air. "No it is just 'cause' you're less likely to die." replied Flow "Oh…" said zero in disappointment, with the tears Flow cried gently going down through his hair.

"Wait, why does my hair feel wet, but burn?" He ran his hand through his hair then looked at his hand, there was some glowing blue stuff, then began to float off his hand then traveled back to Flow. The wolves looked in confusion, only for Zero to say "weird." The wolves and new found friend began to pack there things. Until Flow broke the silence with, "Zero? Uh, the guitar on your back does it have a case?" Zero replied with, "Oh umm, no, I guess not." Flow then said in an excited tone. "I've got just the thing, come with me, and don't forget my orb."

As they went back to the escape coffin, they entered and went to the back of the flying craft, she then told him to grab a handle sticking out of some junk. It was a miniature coffin about five feet long it had six sides it was an older design for a coffin it was made of steel and was very heavy. Originally it held survival equipment for vampires.

After he cleaned It out, the molding for the guns changed, Flow said it was a new technology that would mold into anything that was placed into it increasing its protective properties. However it was big enough to hold Flow and Zero's armor and guitar, it even has a fast ejecting button and you could choose what gets ejected. As she finished saying this he launched his guitar into the air, he caught it, a flash blinded them, signaling the transformation into a sword.

"Now let us go to find our new home." Said Zero in a voice, calm but demanding.

As our adventures set out, the escape coffin was left, to be found by a boy and his dog looking for the villain who did this to the ice king, the next day.

"How long are we going to walk?" Asked NikkM in a winey voice "we only been walking for ten minutes." Replied Zero in an annoyed tone. "Where we heading?" Asked Yoru who snuck a penguin from the ice kingdom, who he promptly named Natalie, who was squirming because Yoru would constantly tickle him, her, or whatever, I can't tell the difference. As they walked along Flow was floating a foot above Zero who held her Orb, which projected through a hole in the coffin case thing.

She looked as if she was lying down on nothing, then she asked "Yeah hey, where Are we going? Mister Zero?" Zero stopped and thought, then turned around to face his fellow friends. With a smile Zero said "I have no idea… I was just aimlessly walking towards the smell of food." NikkM then fell backwards, and hit the ground uncaringly. "What? was that bad?" Said zero in a confused voice.

"Of course it is, were looking for some where to live, not a snack!" Yoru shouted, until a noise so obvious, that it interrupted him before he could go on shouting at Zero. "(Rumble)" they all then looked at Yoru whose stomach was growling louder, than he could, blushed he only said four things, "Let's just keep going." With a grin Zero turned around and said, "No need to, were already here."

Then he walked up a small incline hill, to reveal that they were on top, overlooking a palace that was made of candy, and sweets as they looked on they thought to themselves, it's time to eat. As they approached the kingdom, the gate were nowhere to be found, it appeared to be inviting. As they walked in it was empty, the streets were all candy so the three wolves dug in.

"Halt!" shouted a voice that sounded as if it was coming from an elf, light and very loud they all turned almost in unison to see a talking peppermint in a butler uniform. They stared at the peppermint, thinking someone was pulling a prank on them. So they continued to consume, munching, and crunching down all the surroundings hungrily. While flow floated there and smiled thinking, 'what a bunch of dorks.'

"I said, Halt!" yelled the butler peppermint thing. They all turned in annoyance "What?" said the three wolves in unison. "I SAID, HALT!" said the weird butler peppermint type thing, as it jumped at the four friends, but as expected NikkM was already behind the striped candy thing while Zero was wielding his sword towards the butler's face. Yoru was using his large sword to guard him and flow.

"What?" said the wolves as they lowered their blades from the peppermint thing, the peppermint regained his composure and said "I am sorry, but you can't eat the entire kingdom. The princess is away, and she won't be back till the morrow arrives." Zero replied, "Oh so tomorrow we can eat this place up? Sweet." The red stripped candy thing yelled, "No you can't eat this place, this is our home, how would you feel if we ate your home?"

"We already know how that feels, war consumed our homes, and our families." Replied Zero with a tone of sadness. "What do you mean? we were here first." Replied the peppermint candy thing in a voice of anger and confusion as if he nearly believed Zero. "No you weren't… we were here long before, the mad man Hunson Abadeer, opened the hole that brought you 'things' here." Said Zero looking deep through the sun setting sky the two other wolves and flow stared with him 'where do we belong now?' They asked themselves as sadness flushed their faces.

"What are you looking at hey… heey…heeeyy… I am talking to you….." the peppermint candy man's voice faded, like a dream the sunset drifted down to the horizon and a brilliant set of stars shown above, gave the four friends a ray of hope, maybe in there darkest hour there will always be light. This sounds incredibly corny thought Zero breaking the silence with a loud yawn.

"So where is this 'Princess Bubblegum'? I would like to ask if she needs any knights. We could use some work, or at least a home." Asked Zero as he stretched out his stiff limbs and finally resting while scratching his well you know. "She is with her one, and only Hero 'Finn the human!' at his tree house viewing this year's celestial alignment." Said the peppermint talking thing striking an upper class pose as if he were better than this wet dog smelling human? "By the way I was wondering are you humans? We thought Finn was the last one." Asked the butler made of peppermint.

"No we are not humans not for a long time." Said Yoru as he started to look down at his aching feet, petting his penguin pet Natalie. Yoru felt a lump of regret, in his throat making it hard to speak about their shame. "What do you mean?" asked the well-dressed peppermint looking confused at Yoru's response.

"We are not humans, were werewolves. I gave our humanity to save the race we left behind. Yet we failed our mission of saving humanity, life sure likes to bite you in the… (Well where our tails wag about.)" Said Zero

"Now tell us where we can find the princess bubblegum we must find a way to protect our new home" Said Zero wanting to rest somewhere. Peppermint butler said, "Hunson Abadeer is the least of your problems." At first there is a silence. Then Zero looked out of his hair, NikkM lifted his head and Yoru rested his sword on his shoulder they were all thinking of the same thing. Time to go.

To be continued.


	4. Journey Ahead

Journey ahead.

The Wolves left the kingdom to find a place to stay.

"This will do nicely." Said, NikkM as he entered the cave, in an outlandish fashion, forcing his foot through a log, smashing it to hundreds of pieces, a piece flew and hit Zero on the head. Annoyed Zero set the coffin down. "Kindling for the fire, we could use our swords to make sparks causing a great fire." Yoru said as he drew his blade looking out into the distance as if he wanted to start one big enough that it burned the very moon.

"Uh… No." Zero said as he yanked the sword away from the crazed pyrotechnic wolf-boy. Being the strong wolf he was, he flung the other two wolves towards the back of the cave. As Yoru and NikkM slammed into the back of the cave, Yoru sat up angrily only to have Natalie, his pet fall and let out a "Whanc whanc." Yoru became all the happier and hugged the penguin till the penguins eyes poked out and made a strange squeaky noise almost like a rubber ducky. "Shhh." Zero motioned as he grabbed the coffin and jumped towards the back in a very quiet manner.

Flow came out the coffin's projection hole. She was annoyed with how her day was going, being thrown around so much. "What is going on? Why we all in the dark, the only light here, is me, and I need to recharge." Zero shut the hole that projected Flow, flow then began to fade, before she disappeared completely she tried to raise her middle finger in defiance but, was cut short. "Now then, here they come." As Zero finished speaking dark figures stepped in.

"Someone was here. The log has been broken." The dark figure said in a voice that sounded like an animal growl, but then quickly changed to a higher vocabulary more refined and clearly spoke. "I wonder who it could have been? Why come into here? Where are our two werewolves? Why do they make us 'why' wolves wait?" then a loud clank was heard Zero drew back his sunglasses so he can see in the dark only a little better.

He could see the outline of a large creature and the outline of a smaller creature. Their heads turned up and side to side smelling the air they didn't notice the wolf boys smell because they had a similar scent. "There is nothing, sirs." "Well done I shall reward you kindly." Then the voice changed to the animal like growling voice, "you will be able to sleep at the mouth of the cave. Now go before I change my mind!" as the two wolfs were leaving the penguin made a squeak the why-wolves growled and turned to the noise. Zero opened the hole that projected Flow she was projected out while she was in the middle of a rant. Her light emitted off her, effectively lighting the cave enough so that the werewolves could fight.

In a matter of seconds the fight ended the why-wolves were all knocked out Flow stopped her rant to look around and her face turned into a shade of purple, which was blush for her. "What is going on here? Why are there other werewolves lying around? And what are you guys doing?!" Zero then closed the projection hole again then said. "Oh shut yer' gate, that's all you do, is talk." He then looked into the darkness that now shrouded the remaining conscious beings.

"Who are you?" Asked, the large figure who was shrouded in shadows, in a voice that was doused in a defensive tone. Zero noticed that the large shadowy figure stepped in front of the smaller figure. This told zero that they didn't want to fight in fact when the shadowy figure moved the telltale chink-ing sound of chains told Zero that they were in all likeliness they were prisoners to these "why"- wolves that they promptly called themselves.

"We are of the alpha squad of the world defensive federation. I am known as Sargent Zero this is my two subordinates, private NikkM and, cadet Yoru." Said Zero as he pulled out a badge he had from his old uniform/armor. He waited for a response from either of the newly found werewolf descendants'. "Alpha squad huh what be that?" asked the smaller one as she stepped forward.

Zero let the projection hole open, projecting Flow out into the cave (she was in the fetal position trying to get some sleep, floating up in the air.) effectively illuminating the cave reveling the werewolf in her wolf form, her hair was unkempt, and messy. She had one scar on her left cheek it was the only thing on her that looked damaged. However when the larger werewolf stepped into the light the three wolves looked in astonishment, he was covered in scars.

Zero was also covered in scars yet not as much as this, he shuttered from thinking of the pain he must have felt. "Who we are isn't important. We here to help, why are you here with these uh… 'why' wolf's?" the female wolf stepped forward and said, "we are here cause they are our masters we were captured in the dark forest two years ago." Zero nodded then looked at a few of the 'why' wolf's. "Why are they called 'why' wolves?" rustling was heard from behind them then a voice appeared. "Why? indee… (ugh)" that was all that escaped the wolf's mouth before NikkM stomped his lights out."

"Go on with why then." Said NikkM, He raised his foot from the wolf which was now twitching and whining like a whipped puppy in winter. "There called 'why' wolf's because there possessed by the spirit of inquiry." Said the female wolf in a hurry, trying to figure out how NikkM could move so fast in such a small environment. "That is so lame." Said Yoru, as he punted one of the 'why' wolf's straight to the caves wall, shattering pieces off the wall.

'What strength' thought the two werewolves' as they watched the 'why' wolf slide down the cave wall. "Do you want to come with us?" asked Zero as he extended out his hand. The female wolf extended her hand to meet his as they touched her fur began to retreat and she was shrinking at least a foot she was now the height of Zero's coffin and she only came up to his chest while he was in human form, the other were wolf however stayed In his wolf state as the grip of their hands lessened Zero noticed that she was not clothed he immediately shut the hole that projected Flow.

Puzzled the female wolf reached out and pulled on Zero's vest as he turned away. "What's wrong?" asked the female wolf timidly as she pulled him closer "It's because your stark naked! Except for the chains on your neck, arms, and legs." she stared at Zero with a blank smile then slightly turned her head like a little puppy with a questioning look about her. Chills went up his spine as he heard an even lovelier voice ask, "what do you mean naked?" Zero turned his head to see the larger wolf transform into the most bodacious woman he ever saw.

She was so (for the lack of a better word,) fine, her legs looked smooth except the scars that appeared across her body, her lips were wide and full, her chest was perfect not too big, but not mosquito bites either. Her hips were curvy and looked soft the scattered scars added a sense of naughtiness, the chains didn't help either, and then Zero noticed he had a nose bleed. "Hey what's going on?" said, NikkM as he snatched the coffin from Zero and opened the hole as Flow was projected she awoke from being moved so quickly she sat up on an imaginary bunk bed her legs were hanging off the edge, when she was finished rubbing her eyes and mumbling "idiots" she looked at NikkM who was standing as still as a statue then she peered at Yoru who was similar in state of mind except for the penguin who's beak was wide open. Then she turned to see what they were gawking at.

As Flow's mouth dropped she viewed Zero being hugged by two girls as they began to ask him why he was so warm. NikkM turned around and exhaled deeply then said with a smile, "Ah, young love, always going at it like bunnies." Flow then outstretched her arm to rest it over NikkM's shoulders and let out a deep exhale and said with a crooked smile, "yeah." Zero annoyed and unable to move he said, "Hey you two dumb cum dumpsters get your asses over here and help me." The two looked at him at how the two girls were cuddling up to him for warmth. "You lucky bastard." Said NikkM with a fist raised. "Just shut up and enjoy it you man whore." Said Flow in an agreeing tone of voice.

Zero sunk into this heaven with open grabby arms, but muttered to himself. "I am not a man whore I prefer the term 'womanizer'." The night was spent in this way a way where everything is as it should be a man with woman and a free pass at grabs. The night became very cold to keep warm NikkM stripped to his knickers and moved in with the three wolfs….

Later…

As the light reflected off the sword sticking out of the ground just outside the cave hit Zero's eyes he awoke and said, "of course the has to pick on me he stood up and put on his sunglasses and thought 'wow what an awesome dream' until he finished stretching and noticed that Yoru was just standing there, the penguin in his hands was asleep as if it was in a cocoon. He went to reach out and ask what the he was doing, but he tripped on something.

As his eyes began refocusing to the light since his glasses became knocked off. He looked to see what he tripped on and there they were the two hot chicks. But something felt off, it was breezier. He looked down and he has had his shirt and pants removed. He was only in shorts and socks. He looked around to find what had happened as he looked he saw NikkM wearing them he must have come for warmth and wanted covers.

'But why didn't he just go with those girls their mixed body heat would warm them.'

As he finished this thought he felt a warm hand go down his back. "Oh, come back we need your warmth Zero." Said the more bodacious werewolf, as she pulled him back he tried to scurry out of the two werewolves grip but as he moved about the smaller one was only half awake, and she began to lick Zero's collar bone he began to blush as a chill went up his spine. After twenty more seconds of odd and ticklish licking, she began to nibble on his neck muscle.

After Zero began to yelp and whine like a little puppy, the larger female werewolf decided to join in she bit his lower right ribs. "arghhh… arghhhhhhh…" groaned Zero as he tried to squirm out of there soft, warm touch. He slipped into a deep sleep and drifted into a wondrous dream. Hours later he awoke he felt weak, he still felt teeth gnawing on him. After a few seconds he looked down they were in a strange dream state. He felt awkward they looked almost as if they were breast feeding.

He wanted to get up, these two were very strange. He wondered what their names were? He noticed that one of them had stopped he looked down to see the larger female get up and as she walked to the mouth of the cave her skin began to tear off as it did it revealed her werewolf form. She then ran out of the cave he tried to get up and ask her where she was going. Yet as he tried the little wolf gnawing on his left neck muscle pushed him down and began to talk in a sleepy cute voice.

"Don go yet' we havnt got cloths on we goin to get' colded." Said the little wolf in her half-awake mind, her I,Q was greatly decreased.

"Where is your friend going? She just left." Replied Zero as he tried to look away for she was still un-clothed.

She sat up in a hurry and with a flushed face she said as her face stayed blushing. "Oh, am I not enough? I may be flat but, they'll grow if you rub em'." Zero's face went red as he tried to comfort the little wolf, the larger wolf came back with four rabbits in the grip of her jaw when she saw Zero with hands reaching for the smaller wolf while she had tears in her eyes it was easy to see a false act being produced by Zero.

The large wolf tried to slash Zero with her claws, yet as her claws got close to his face his hand met hers and he had stopped her while he was still in human form. This surprised the large wolf, none before could stop her attack. The large wolf blinked for only a fraction of a second, when her eyes opened, NikkM had his blade poised at her throat and Yoru had his large sword in guard of Zero.

"Zero isn't the fourth time this happened the worst was with that girl, when her brother walked in." said NikkM trying to piss Zero off because he always seems to get misunderstood.

"That was an accident." Replied Zero while he begun to blush.

"What about charlotte?" said NikkM trying even more to get a rise out of him, Zero replied quickly, "misunderstanding?"

NikkM, "What about what happened with your last two girlfriends?"

Zero, "That… well."

NikkM, "Yeah and they still dumped your ass." Zero, "yeah and I wonder why?"

NikkM then said as he brought his blade closer to the large wolf throat. "Yeah maybe it's because you're a perv."

"Why are you protecting him?" asked the larger wolf as she raised her nose to the air.

"Why? Because he may be an asshole but he is a nice guy, and our friend." Said NikkM as he pulled the sword away from the throat of the large wolf and rested it in the ground he leaned on the handle and waited for a response.

"Well tell him not to touch my friend." Said, the larger female werewolf in an angry tone of voice, she stared at Zero.

"Alright, but I didn't do anything." Said Zero in retaliation of her request.

"I saw you trying to go to second base." She retorted to the wolf, while she pointed at Zero.

"That was actually just a misunderstanding." After the little wolf explained it all to the larger werewolf, the werewolf returned to her human form.

"Oh is that all? And you Zero so nice, who do you, want me or her?" asked the very bodacious female wolf, as she moved close to Zero to give him a nice long warm hug.

"Hey don hog him." Said the little wolf as she moved in on her prey as they both pressed up against him, he didn't care that they weren't clothed. Yet as they did he had to push them away but to no avail. He couldn't move he tried to say that he couldn't but come on, who couldn't resist them.

"What about me?" asked NikkM even though he was still wearing Zero's clothes.

The two looked at each other and said, "No we only want zero he's nice and warm."

"Oh that's okay, hey Yoru and Flow lets have some 'fun'." What is going on thought Zero were not usually like this he tried to look around the room when he saw a stone protruding from the ceiling it was glowing but as he tried to stay focused he soon began to have a fading into black feeling.

The next light Zero saw was the one of the cave mouth. He eyes were stinging from the light he sat up and he found the two girls lying around him he continued to search the cave as he did he spotted Yoru and NikkM lying next to each other, while Yoru held Natalie his pet penguin while flow popped out of her orb and asked one question.

"How was your night?" said Flow as she floated to NikkM only to roll him over as she grabbed the pants NikkM was wearing only to reveal his normal pair. She brought them to Zero and said, "No one wants to see that at least not me but your two groupies will, just wait till later and hurry up, I can see the 'brain'."

"Oh shut yer trap and hand me those pants." Said Zero as he reached out to grab the pants, but as he reached one of the females turned over in her sleep and revealed her um, well her uh, well her cooch. Zero went up in a blush and he used the pants to cover her up and she smiled from the warmth of his hands setting it on her.

The larger female need something as well so Zero went and stripped NikkM of Zeros shirt and vest then used them to cover her she however didn't smile she grinned and began to purr like a small wolf would, what a feminine side she had. So cute but he wondered what he could do about the chains. He stood up and walked outside the cave it was night he must have slept through the day he stared at the moon what a strange sight it was after so long even the moon appeared different it felt like it was father away.

Today was a good day. I hope we can get moving on the morrow. Wow I hope those two girls are happy I wonder what is with…? Wait what were there names?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. the three day journey

Three day journey.

Zero was getting dressed to replace the covers he took from the girls with a few extra clothes they had. The black band tee and NikkM's large red plaited shirt, a greyish blue pants and one black short, were now covering the two female werewolves. Zero noticed that NikkM and Yoru had awoken partially because of Flow yelling at them telling them it's time to go. As they were getting dressed NikkM decided that his white tee was too tight and threw it at the two females. He then went to Zero and asked to wear his black dress vest, Zero agreed only because NikkM was showing his hair, hair Zero couldn't grow because of his ethnicity even though they identified themselves as brothers he wasn't related to them.

Zero knew them for a long time. (Or at least as long as six years… well one thousand and six years… whatever.) Zero was promoted to Sargent and was placed into NikkM's and Yoru's unit for only two years before they became frozen. Zero replaced his vest with NikkM's dress jacket. After this Zero did something he hasn't done for a thousand years he took a bath in the river nearby. After he returned from his bath trip, He noticed that, the two girls were gone he asked Flow if she knew where they went. "No I was busy trying to absorb energy." Flow said as she lay back in her make-believe lawn chair, 'sun bathing'. Annoyed Zero walked away and saw that they had left their clothes.

Zero traveled a little deeper into the cave. Walked behind the girls and said, "So you girls going to get dressed?" Zero said in a tired voice. The girls both looked back at the same time and said this in anger at the exact same time. "We have a name!" In a very calm manor Zero replied "So what are they?"

The two girls just stood there with blank looks and stared for a little then looked at each other then said "we can't remember." Then unsurprised Zero Said "Well what's yours start with?" Zero asked while he pointed at the larger one. She blushed and said, "I've already told you!" Zero ignored how loud she was and simply moved on to the smaller one. "What's yours?" She had a calmer reaction, "well I just told you." 'Right' (elongated), zero thought as he rubbed his forehead. "So neither of you know your own names? Why?"

The two looked at each other and thought about it then said, "Well we didn't forget our names we forgot our name. We only have one." 'Right' (elongated), Zero thought as he began to speak, "okay why do you only have one name?" they both said in unison, "We were separated by a witch in her garden full of doughnuts. She said we were too full of life so she split us into to two so we would only be half full each." Zero, NikkM, and Yoru all stood there with faces like stick figures in confusion.

"That's stupid." Zero said as he looked in a half angry half annoyed tone of voice.

"How do you return to normal?" asked Yoru in a concerned voice.

"We have to learn pain and sadness so we won't be so full of life." The two she wolf's said at the same time.

"Is that why you stayed being imprisoned by the why wolves?" asked NikkM

"Yes." Said the two she wolfs in unison mono tone. As they finished talking they noticed a crack both of them being kind of strange and curious. Both turned around and bent over too see the crack in the wall they found. Zero yelled, "what the hell are you doing?!" then removed his jacket and threw it over there bare behind's. "Put your clothes on!" Said Zero as he began to blush wildly and look the other way along with Yoru. NikkM however was looking at them already used to them being naked, since they have been for some time.

"What clothes?" Asked the two she wolf's in a confused tone. "The ones you were covered in this morning!" said Zero as his voice began to crack as if he was still going through puberty. "oh." Said the she wolf's as they walked over to the pile of clothes as they tried them on Zero put on his Jacket and picked up his coffin case, He put Flow in after she became fully charged and opened the projection hole as she came out and illuminated the cave the crack they were looking at earlier was more visible he went to investigate.

As Zero examined the crack he noted it wasn't done by a natural cause such as earth quake or erosion it look like it was impact caused something hit this wall and cracked it, he decided to hit it, with his gauntlets of strength. He blasted through the wall easily as he looked around it was just a dead end with writing on the walls he took a step closer to read what it said. Only to reveal that there was no floor he fell in and yelled out NikkM with shoes of speed was fast enough to catch him over the edge.

As he tried to pull Zero up he couldn't lift in this position he decided to go wolf as he did the two she wolfs arrived fully clothed. To help Zero but as he was being pulled up Yoru's pet penguin 'whanced' as it stepped over to their direction. Then a cracking sound was heard Flow let out two words before falling within the coffin with, Zero, the girls, NikkM… and the friggin penguin… she said, "You mother…"

After that they began to fall but as they were falling Zero aimed the projection hole at the point of where they fell and said, "Tell Yoru to stay calm and we'll meet at the candy kingdom in three day's!" BOOM! Flow's orb was shot upward to the point of the edge as the orb rolled around until it stopped and out came Flow with her head spinning… literately.

"What happened?" asked Yoru as he finished jogging to the site of the yelling.

"Well…" said Flow as she began to explain it to Yoru. "…and that's what happened we meet up with them at the candy kingdom. In three days."

Yoru stood up and looked out the cave with his sword resting on his back and Flow's orb in his hand and said, "Well then there's no time to waste, we must get there before hand and prepare a party for their safe return." Flow thought this strange. "How do you know they'll arrive back safe?" asked flow trying to understand, Yoru turned back. "Because NikkM and Zero may be retarded but they never stop fighting." Yoru replied with a grin. Yoru turned around and started for the mouth of the cave and thought. 'NikkM, Zero, Natalie… be careful… okay?'…

Zero opened his eyes slowly with beads of sweat leading from his brow. His plan had worked. his plan was to take out his guitar transform it into a sword and grabbed the little she wolf and stuff her into the coffin she was barely able to fit luckily the coffin adjusted a bit to her size. Her head was at the point of the long end. The larger, thicker end had her body in an awkward position legs spread and open like a frog as he closed the coffin he let the projection hole open to let her breath.

He used his belt to strap the coffin on his back, and grabbed the older she wolf in his left arm and pulled her to his side. He then used his sword to pierce the wall and slow his falling, he came to a slow coming stop. After he stopped he peered upward, to see NikkM doing the same thing except he grabbed the penguin.

Zero looked downward he noticed it was only a few hundred feet more, he decided to go downward he placed the large she wolf over his shoulder. Then his blade had transformed into two separate blades. He then used the two blades to climb down to the floor. NikkM used his sword to stab into the wall after he climbed up on it, he used the blade to stand on he then pulled out the sword and used the shield to slide down the wall, hitting off the protruding rocks.

As he came to the floor, he hit one final rock and slid into the floor with ease, Zero then jumped off the wall fusing the blades to one again and he fell down before he came to the floor he put the she wolf on his side again. He pierced the wall and came to a halting stop. He then simply placed the large she wolf on the floor of this large abyss, he then took the coffin off his back and opened it to release the little she wolf. As she came out she gasped for air, she took a look around then spotted her other half and ran to her in a quirky fashion.

"Are you un harmed?" asked the little she wolf in a near crying state.

The larger she wolf sat up from her former lying position, and said, "Yes Zero caught me after I hit my head on one of the rocks."

"wonderful!" said the little she wolf in a squeal then turned to Zero and went all the closer, grabbed his arm pulled him down to her view, "Thank you Zero I'll be sure to show my appreciation tonight." As she finished this sentence she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked gingerly to her counterpart.

Zero stood to see where NikkM had gone when he turned to his left, no one was there same for his right. Zero was about to call for NikkM but as he opened his mouth a hand reached from behind him and covered his mouth. Zero reached for the hand, as he got hold of the unknown person's hand he clenched it and with great force threw him over his shoulder and into the wall.

As he drew his sword to the pile of rocks that tumbled on the unknown figure a hand protruded out and was giving Zero the finger. Poor dear struck a nerve so Zero grasped the hand and pulled him out of the pile of rock's quickly causing more pain then when he would just remove the stones on by one. As the smoke cleared from the fast movement of rubble he saw who the dark figure was.

It was NikkM as he stood up specks of dirt rolled of his now dirtied and tattered clothing. "What the hell are you doing!" said NikkM in an angry loud whisper. How odd thought Zero and replied with a simple question, "Why are you whispering?" he asked with a blank questioning face with dull eyes with a hint of annoyance. "Because were not the only ones here…" as NikkM tried to finish they both heard a noise, a slight thump like a foot step but not so fast and light with less space between the foot pats, he was either really small or his steep pattern was off key.

As they viewed a light coming close the two wolves informed the rest of their group, to make sure they wouldn't be caught they took an extra measure and wrapped the penguin in a long strip of cloth. The penguin looked as if it was a penguin-mummy he couldn't even 'whanc' anymore his little beak was now shut closed. As they hid behind a larger stone, a small little green fellow walked by and mumbled "stupid it was just an earthquake." As the little green fellow walked away the little she wolf said, "That be a 'Gnome'." Zero reluctantly said in a sarcastic tone, "Wonderful, of course they are."

They stepped up and walked behind the little 'Gnome' sneaking and slowly waiting to see where he was heading. As a little while passed a little over three minutes of stalking they came to an opening of this small passage way. It was a large opening a vast space this was a settlement of 'Gnomes'. Zero thought to himself, 'Great.'

As they snuck through the village it seemed they were fixing it up it seemed a twister had gone through. This was just an after image, then they heard a small voice yell "hurry we must enact our revenge upon Finn the human!" this sent a ring to the ears of the wolf. 'Human' they thought, so all their fighting wasn't for naught.

They continued to walk until they found a tunnel going up, they put the penguin in the coffin and strapped it on Zero he then handed NikkM his guitar but not before Zero changed the blade to look very similar to NikkM's blade in size and weight. Zero's blade had no original form it was a guitar originally so it could take any form Zero chose fit, only Zero could Change its shape for it was magically bound to his stomach, Zero ended up carrying the girls on the coffin they hung on tight. His gauntlets made it easy to get a grip within the stone wall itself, and the extra strength allowed doing this with ease.

As they were climbing Zero was leading because he was testing the stone density and easing it up a bit, so that NikkM could pierce it with the two blades. Suddenly as Zero grasped a protruding stone it broke he faulted and nearly lost both hands but as he caught himself, the larger she wolf fell off his back he turned and outstretched her hand so to catch on, but She slipped through his fingers and began to plunge. As she came close to NikkM, NikkM jumped out and caught her but ended up at the other side of the tunnel "Thank you Nicki." Exclaimed the grateful she wolf as she squeezed NikkM's neck.

As they came to the light at the end of the tunnel, a hand came out of a well and it was clothed in armor. Zero pulled himself over the well's wall. As he fell onto the ground his coffin made a muffled noise, the little she wolf said, "Hey are you okay?" as she crawled out under Zero, after he fell on her after making it to the top. "Yeah I better let the penguin out, 'Natalie' has been making noise." He said as he moved over to unlatch the coffin, as he opened the coffin the penguin was standing there still wrapped up like a mummy, he was looking at zero as though he could see through it.

Although they quickly found that he couldn't because he tried to walk forward but he fell off the edge of the coffin, as he hit the ground he let out a little 'Whanc whanc…'. As the penguin finished its whines, NikkM arrived and let the girl get off first then he fell in exhaustion and he thought of the question he asked earlier in Zero's absence… (A few minutes Ago…)

"So tell me why are you, and… you so infatuated with Zero he isn't the most handsome guy or the thinnest or the strongest or the…" The she wolf interrupted NikkM's slander of Zero's name with this, "I know he isn't all those stuff and even more his name is testament of that… but he's fearless when it comes to protecting people, he puts everyone else before himself, he just hides it so no one will notice… the best deeds done in someone's life… are the ones no one see's."

"Oh I didn't realize that I'm sorry I asked you such a personal question." NikkM said, as he tried to wrap his head around the concept, of Zero not being such an asshole and that he might be a nice guy trying to finish first for once.

"There's that, and he reminds me of my brother." As NikkM heard this he nearly let go of the blades, they traveled the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

(The Present.)

She likes her brother, and Zero looks and acts like him? That's just wrong. Thought NikkM, as he laid there staring into the deep blue sky. The sky seems a lot smaller than before, after four hours of walking too where they thought the candy kingdom was at. The walking became boring, after all no one has talked for quite some time. Zero spotted a frog carrying a small crown, NikkM suggested that they follow the frog it may know where food be waiting. As they followed the frog it entered a thorny gate, to a large wall made of shrubs plants and other things that are plant like. Shapes formed from these plant growths, a few faces and one hand.

They are hesitant to enter, but without their knowledge the little penguin went in anyways. NikkM however catches a whiff of something sweet and NikkM just charges in all, gung ho! Zero and the girls go in to make sure that NikkM hasn't done something too stupid. As they come in, they spot NikkM and the penguin Natalie munching down the doughnuts that were all over, strewn all over the place.

They slowly stepped in and with amazement of the garden of doughnuts they jumped in and began to feast. The feast lasted only but a minute for a voice screamed and said, "You're eating my doughnuts!" the five friends turn and look in questioning faces. The two female wolfs hugged each other and gasped in fear and terror. The little penguin jumps out of the eating frenzy and approaches the witch.

"Whanc, whanc. Whanc, whanc…" the witch is distracted by this and angered by not being able to understand what the penguin is saying. "I can't understand what you are saying." The penguin retaliates by saying, "Whanc, whanc." The witch waved her cane about the air and said, "No moricus, penguinicus… humanaicus, moricus." (Poof) A smoke went around the penguin and outstretched into the air, a voice came from the cloud it said, "you annoying old crone, we were trying not to starve." Then an astonished gasp came from the cloud, a hand pierced out the cloud as it began to fade away.

The cloud was completely gone now, the penguin had been transformed into a man as he began to feel his now human face he spoke these words, "I'm… I'm… I'm human… I'm Human!" These were all the words that escaped his mouth for NikkM kicked him and knocked him out. As NikkM stood over his Knock out he said, "Who cares we still have to beat this green dude." When NikkM said dude, you could tell it struck a nerve.

"I am NOT a boy! You are too cocky, so don't be." As she finished this she recited an incantation, "NO moricus a boyucucs." NikkM stood there and said in a disappointed tone, "Aww you're just making these up now aren't you." A streak of lightning struck him and as the same with the penguin, smoke covered his form. Zero covered his eyes to shield himself from the smoke as it stung his eyes.

"What the?" a female voice said coming from the smoke. Zero was afraid to open his eyes for fear of laughing to death but he did so anyways. As his hand went down he saw NikkM in a female body. He could see NikkM's spirit but, after knowing him for so long he wasn't used to seeing him in a woman's body he rolling over laughing choking on his own breath.

NikkM looked at his new body and with a blush he yelled in anger, "No, no, nooo! Ima chick!" NikkM jumped up in the air to strike down on the witch, but when he was in the air she simply waved her cane and NikkM was fast asleep. The witch walked over to the two female wolves and said, "So, you've returned… and you passed the challenge I gave you so here you are… Go backucus to what you wereacus."

A cloud of smoke went over the two as Zero sat up trying to run over to protect his friends but as he struck with his blade it froze in place and he flew into a thorn bush as he tried to escape the grip of the thorns, the smoke cleared. The two girls were now one once again. She was the perfect balance of Hot, and Cute. As she looked at her hand's she exclaimed. "I'm back… I'm BACK!" tears flowed from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees and held her face.

Zero finally escaped the thorns to approach the witch; She went on guard as Zero got only two feet away, her cane was in the air. Yet at the exact same time Zero had bowed to the witch, and said only this, in a weak tone, "Thank you… Thank you so much… she is so happy now." The witch was a taken back by this, Zero then asked "but what of my friend? He is a female now." The witch angrily replied, "What is wrong with being a woman?!"

"Nothing, I know you have a good reason… if you could by chance help us were trying to find the candy kingdom to meet our other friends." The witch walked up close to him and said, "Well since you asked with humility, and seem penitent, I will get you where you need to go." As she finished saying this Zero's vision began to fade to black.

His eyes opened slowly, light shone through, and blinded him. As he covered his eyes, he sat up searching for his sunglasses. He noticed all of his friends lying around him, still asleep. He put them on and his eyes adjusted to the light again. He noticed that he was at the gate of the candy kingdom as he tried to stand candy guards surrounded him and his friends.

Zero then thought this after a bit, 'I hope Yoru and, Flow is alright.' He looked around and saw Flow had also been captured and was in a candy coat, of syrup. Yet where's Yoru?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. things keep happening

Things keep happening.

Zero looked all around for Yoru; as he jerked his head around the sound of footsteps approaching alarmed him enough to retract his attention from his search for Yoru. The footsteps stopped behind the large chocolate guards and in a very polite voice said, "Excuse me I'm here to see them and ask why they came." The two chocolate guards moved aside and reviled a girl with a strange pink hair and her skin was a purple pink shade. "What is your reason for being here?"

NikkM was up in a second, holding the girls hand in a kneeling position as she gently kissed the girls purplish pink skin, she said, "My name is Alexx Toya, but you my darling, may call me 'NikkM'." She removed her hand and nervously chuckled as she stepped towards Zero and said, "And your name?" Zero with a bit of laughter, because NikkM already forgot that he is now a she. "My name is Sargent Isaiah James Gardner but please, call me Zero." The girl looked confused and stepped to the side.

"And what pray tell is your name?" the newly restored female werewolf raised her finger to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. After a few awkward moments of silence the female werewolf said in a cutesy tone innocent but with a hint of deviances, "I forgot again." The girl simply smiled, squinted her eyes and stepped backward. "Right" said the young girl.

As she finished stepping backwards, she told the guard's to release them as they stood upwards the purplish pink girl asked them a simple question. "What is your business in the candy kingdom?" the wolves looked at each other, and replied simply. "Were looking for our comrades, we promised to meet here at the candy kingdom." The pinkish purple girl said in a flat tone. "Who are your comrades?"

Zero was puzzled at this question, why would she ask this so flat, so abruptly. "His name is Yoru and the small orb you got there, her name is FLOW." The girl then turned and began to walk towards the palace as she took only a few steps before looking back and said quickly before turning back again, "Bring them."

The guards then struck the back of each of the friend's heads with candy cane clubs. Until they got to Zero, they struck his head and he went down but he was still conscious. The candy cane that hit him, broke because of the others hit first cracked it. He look up from his place on the ground, the candy shards gashed the back of his head.

As his vision began to fade he looked back at the ground, blood then leaked down to his face he heard the voice of the purple pink girl, "move, I will deal with this criminal." He looked upward, through the sunglasses, through his messy hair, as he watched the purple pink girl put on pink gauntlets that had a little red heart on them. As the drop of blood hit the ground, the girls pink gauntlets struck his left temple. Then… black.

…

NikkM's eyes slowly opened it was still dark. She tried to talk but he realized that her voice would sound ridiculous in her new state of gender. She heard a noise, footsteps approaching from what sounds like a tunnel of stone perhaps. A light peered out from the darkness. As it came closer it grew larger, NikkM stood up and reached for her blade but as she felt for it, she found only a large steel belt linked onto a chain, connected to the wall her armor was gone and her clothes were replaced with a white tunic, torn on the rim of the bottom. As the light got close enough it illuminated the room, it revealed she wasn't alone.

She saw Natalie… urr… Nathan the human. Wearing the same thing as her but he was in a cage hanging from the ceiling, then the newly made 'one' she wolf had her old collar, wrist and ankle chains were re-chained to a wall she however looked quite comfortable. NikkM then saw that it was the pinkish purple girl with the butler thingy. As she raised her torch NikkM heard groaning from behind her, she looked behind her and saw that Zero was kinda stapled to the wall.

The staples didn't pierce him it merely just held him in place ten staples in all two for each limb and one for his stomach and one on his neck. "Zero!" shouted NikkM as the girl approached her. She jerked her head back to see what the girl wanted, the girl slapped NikkM across the face and spoke. "I am princess bubblegum. I demand to know why you were trying to capture the damsel known as lady Grace?"

"Listen lady I don't know who this lady Grace is but if you don't show us were our friend Yoru is I'm goanna rip you…" before she could finish her threat the princess slapped her across the face again. She asked again, "why were you trying to get lady Grace?"

"Bubbles! Princess bubblegum! Where are you?!" shouted a strangely familiar female voice. light came from a crack in the floor then it opened. "Man there a lot of secret doors around here." As the light shone who it was, the jaws of all the captives dropped. It was Yoru… In a girl version of him… um… herself. "Yoru!" the friends shouted in confusion and excitement. The girl looked at all her friends and just smiled. The princess grabbed her.

"Umm, what's going on?" Yoru said in an innocent tone of voice. The princess looked at her with an annoyed surprise look. "Why aren't you scared? These people were just trying to capture you and your friend!" Yoru just stood there smiling and staring at the princess with a blank mind then tilted her head to the left, a question mark appeared above her head.

"Don't question mark me! These guys tried to kill you." The princess calmed down and looked back at her but Yoru had the same stupid expression the princess eyes went ballistic and eventually passed out from the blood that rushed to her head.

The princess opened her eyes slowly because of her headache the light was too bright for her she used her hand to shield her eyes. Her eyes began to adjust after she heard a distorted voice. "awww ooo eelin eter" she squinted her eyes and the blurry vision faded and she heard the voice clearly. "Are you okay?" asked Yoru in a sweet innocent tone. The princess sat up and looked around the room, she saw Zero NikkM and the werewolf girl, feeling scared she crawled away backwards till she came into contact with a wall she then just tapped on the wall three times it opened to a giant passageway.

"Seriously how many friggin secret doors are there?" said Zero in a mono tone voice.

So the friends follow princess mostly because she is like the only person who can find her way through this place, I'm mean seriously Yoru totally stumbled on them by accident she's been lost for like several hours. So anyway back to the story…

"Where are we?" asked NikkM as she tried to understand how to pee as a girl. "Oh were at the part where we learn that we need to sit to pee." Answered Yoru who thought where they were in the discussion of peeing still, with the other female wolf.

"No I meant where we are now." Said NikkM irritated from the retarded answer Yoru gave. Poor girl, she tries her best. Anyway they now enter a large room which appears to be the main hall.

As they looked around they saw a small boy at the other end with a strange looking yellow dog. He was wearing a white hat blue shirt and shorts. The dog was standing… weird. But hey, frozen for a long time, so what ev's. Anyway the young boy says "My name is Finn and this is Jake. P,B, said you were trying to attack her. I'm the hero round these parts, prepare evil scum." As the boy named Fred finished these… what? His name is Finn? Oh… As the boy named Finn finished these words he jumped in the air and his strange looking dogs arm grew, caught him in midair, and launched him with great speed towards Zero, who was still shrouded in darkness from the cave.

As the human boy kicked Zero, so hard that he flew backward and was stamped into the wall the other wolfs jumped out of the way. "Hah evil, you just got your buns handed to you. Time for an uppercut you dog!" yelled the boy while he charged into battle against NikkM, Yoru and the female wolf. NikkM grabbed the female wolf and retreat to one of the rafters on the ceiling followed by Yoru. "Come down and fight me you cowards." Said the young boy.

"Earlier you called me a 'dog'…" said, Zero as he was behind the boy. "Finn look out!" yelled the dog called Jake. "huh wha?" the boy said, when Zero was punched by the dogs huge arms. Zero flew across the room and landed on a table effectively smashing it to pieces. Then the boy and the dog hi fived and yelled, "OOOooh… Holy cow." But after their celebrating was done, Zero stood up blood leaked down his face. The light jake was holding caught fire to the tables around Zero, ablaze with flames Finn gasped and said, "Your… Your human…"

"No… Not anymore… I'm a monster." Zero said as he stepped through the blazing fire, Finn drew his sword confused on what he should do. "Now then let the battle start." In a flash Zero was behind Jake before the magic dog could react, Zero used his fist to deliver a massive blow. The hit was on Jakes back, yet instead of flying in the direction of the punch the indent of Zero's fist stretched out Jakes body by twenty feet. Jake slowly and quietly lied down beside Finn unconscious.

You see the reason Zero didn't fight back when the princess knocked him out, is because he thought they were keeping Yoru captive. The reason he didn't break out of his biding is because he felt tired. The reason NikkM grabbed the female wolf, and with Yoru, hid in the rafters, is because they wanted to stay out of Zero's way. The only reason why Zero is more strong now, is simple… he has a minor… okay a huge anger problem. It all started with his abusive grandparents… nevermind.

Zero turned to Finn, in fear Finn attempts to stab Zero. He succeeds… Finn backs away, when he realizes what he's done. Zero just peers down at the beaten old golden sword protruding from his abdomen, Zero hand grasps the blade and pulls it out. As he holds the sword in hand he clenches it. As he does his hand bleeds, then goes werewolf breaking the sword in half. His wound heals up because of the werewolf gene. He stands taller after going full wolf a terrifying sight for those who haven't seen it before.

His tunic rips and tears till they are but ribbons on him now. As his claws get ready to strike the fear frozen boy and tear him from existence. A shout from echoes throughout the ball room, it said "Stop! Please! The Peppermint butler was lying! I know you're not evil!" Zero turns to face the princess who yelled out. In an instant he is in front of her, he towers in comparison. Normally his six foot two and weighs about two hundred and fifty pounds. In his full werewolf state he is eight foot ten and nearly three hundred and fifty pounds.

The princess falls backward, still holding her torch, Zero's snout moves in, only three inches from the princess's face. Her breath is quickening and, her body trembling. Zero inhales her scent then stands up again out stretches his right claw behind him as if to strike. The princess yells for Finn. It's hopeless she thinks as Zero's claw begins to move. The human boy yells, "Princess!" …Before…

…

The princess opens her eyes and reveals that Zero, was bowing on a knee. Although he was still above her head he bowed before her. The fire around them burnt out, the only light was the torch bubblegum was currently holding. However the thing Zero slashed was the torch handle the flame tip fell off and smothered itself out. The reason he did this is because he transformed back to human form. He had no clothes, and he didn't exactly have a six pack or a slim frame but it was mostly because he didn't have pants.

"What do you desire 'Zero'?" asked the princess out of gratitude for not killing them. "Our belongings and a place to stay for a while…" said Zero as his friends jumped down and surrounded him. "And I was wondering if I could get a double time on those clothes of mine." After Zero said that, the princess blushed and ran to give the orders to bring the clothes as the gang watches her clumsy rush, and then let out a small laugh.

They wait a while, and give Zero some cover behind NikkM's hair, until finally a strange purple cloud thing kind floats in complaining about how heavy the clothes are and just kind of drops them on the ground. The purple cloud thing says, "Oh… my… Glob… Are you really all werewolves? I gotta admit I have a pretty nasty bite, wanna try me?" the friends look at each other, then Yoru and Nikkm says in unison, "Yeah, Zero. You man whore, why don't you go have a try." Zero looks at the purple cloud and begins to gag. "Sha whatever." Said the purple cloud as it floated away.

As their walking away Zero looks back at the young boy as he picks up his unconscious friend. Then carries him off to the infirmary as they watch the boy carry his friend, Yoru reaches into her coat and pulls out a piece of paper that had what room they would be staying in. They make it to the new room. Zero slumps back onto a bed, as his friends all pass out along the floor, of the room, he lies back and his vision begins to fade to black.

Light shines through the cracks of Zero's eyelids. He opened his eyes and wondered around the room. He saw all of his friends still sleeping; he went to the window and saw a girl. Her long black hair flowed in the wind as she approached reminding him of the cruel vestiges of fate, who stole his life. Her skin was greyish blue obviously not human. He opened the window and smelt the air, he caught something peculiar… Vampire. In a hurry he looked down out the window and looked closer at the girl he saw two bite marks on her throat, and then he saw it… the ax of Hunson Abadeer…

Yoru's eyes opened slowly, as she yawned and stretched upward. She was standing in the middle of the room something was shining on her face, she squinted and looked for the source she peered out the window and found that it was the reflection of the sword pointed at a girl at the gate. Yoru woke everyone up and they rushed down stairs.

…Things keep happening…


	7. the infinite saddness

` The Infinite sadness…

The weather was fair today, thought Marceline the vampire queen. 'I hope it rains', Marceline said to herself quietly. She was heading to the candy kingdom, to party with her friend, Princess Bubblegum, in the cloud kingdom. Her umbrella thankfully shielded her from the light, the note she received from Princess Bubblegum, said to wait at the candy gate for her. She stood there at the candy gate, leaning on the wall in the shade, created by the ark of the gate. Her umbrella was closed and leaning against the wall next to her side. She was holding her bass thinking what song she would play first at the party.

Clouds were coming over head. She was able to float out of the shadows for maybe ten minutes or so. She floated out, as she held her bass by the neck. She feels like she's being watched. A gust of wind blows her hair in her face, annoyed she tries to put her hair out of her face. She peers through her long black hair, to see a young man mid-twenties, maybe. She asks a question through her hair, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"That Ax, where did you get it?" asked Zero as he grinded his teeth. Marceline was confused… who was this guy? Why did he ask about my bass? She wondered. "What do you want? You… weird… guy… yeah. Just who are you anyway?" Said Marceline. As she finished saying this, Zero pointed his sword at Marceline, and said, "I am Sargent Zero, Isaiah James Gardner… I am over thousand years old and I am asking you where you got that ax, vampire."

Marceline, "listen I don't have to tell you anything. I'm meeting up with the princess. So get out of here, dude." Zero responded by saying, "I think not." As his words escaped his mouth light shone through the opening of the cloud. And reflected off his sword, Marceline tried to float backward but was too late. She was caught in the light and her skin started to smoke and burn. She felt shade come over here. She looked up, to see what happened.

Zero was standing over her, she was very confused. That's when Zero was tackled and light was re-shone on her. Her skin began to re-burn. NikkM and Yoru were on top of Zero holding him down while Nathan the human penguin held a spear at his eye. "Stay down.", Said Nathan the human penguin.

"Get off!" said Zero as he brought up his leg, between Nathans legs. As Nathan fell to his knees releasing the spear nearly stabbing Zero. As Yoru turned to tend to Nathan, Zero kicked her in the butt launching her on top of Nathan. Then Zero reached up to grab NikkM's head and lifted himself up while pushing NikkM's face into the ground.

Zero sprang up on his feet, and ran towards Marceline. As Yoru stared into the watery eyes of Nathan the Human penguin, they were interrupted, by Zero grabbing Yoru's trench coat and swinging her around till she, just kinda flew out, of it. Nathan tried catching her, but instead was used as a cushion. Zero was about there when NikkM instantly was in between Zero and Marceline. Zero jumped up and kneed NikkM in the face. As she fell Zero landed above Marceline his legs were on both sides of her body he flapped the trench coat over Marceline effectively shielding her from the light.

NikkM's eyes opened slowly, she saw her friends around looking at her waiting to wake up she said, "Wha ar oo eyez ooin ere'? (What are you guys doing here?)" as she finished this she noticed her horrible sounding voice. Her mouth had something on it. Her mouth was covered in some bandages and ice. She sat up and ripped off the tape holding the ice in place her face had already healed.

She looked at Zero who was talking with the princess, 'Zero you are so dead.' thought NikkM. Zero noticed she was awake and began to walk to her, as he got to her side NikkM outstretched her arm to hit Zero upside the head, but as she did he caught her arm mid way. "You have to be faster and unfortunately in your female form, you are also weaker." He released her hand and sat next to the head of the bed she turned to face Yoru who was being held by Nathan the human penguin.

"What the?" said NikkM as she looked at the two of them. Yoru then turned to Nathan the penguin and kissed him, NikkM was disgusted, not because it was gross no it was because inside she thought, 'Aww how cute!' her manliness was disappearing. She got up and decided it was time to spar.

…

NikkM threw a devastating right hook, but Zero deployed an elbow block then effectively delivered a body shot knocking the wind out of her. She tried to get in an uppercut. Zero took a step back and her attempt failed. Marceline was watching the two fight for a while she could tell Zero was the better fighter.

He was a boxer, for sure. The match ended when NikkM was punched through the candy wall. After she sat up the princess came to the side of NikkM, and asked if she was alright. NikkM replied with a sigh, "(sigh) Yeah just a little bruised." As she finished saying this, she sat up. She looked through the hole her body just shot though.

The princess asked the peppermint butler to patch the hole. Zero went to Marceline and walked passed her, barely nudging her shoulder. She knew he still wanted to know about her father, Hunson Abadeer. As he walked towards the door he looked back to see the red axe wrapped in her hand.

Thoughts sped around in Zero's mind, so much to the extent that he didn't notice where he was going. He walked around for a while thoughts racing. Until he somehow made his way to the very top of the candy kingdom, he stood out on the terrace. As he went through all the plans in his head, he noticed that the sun was setting. He looked down and saw the princess walking out of the castle with the new queen of vampires, and his friends, NikkM, Yoru, Nathan, Flow and finally about ten candy people.

He wondered where they were going, and then Yoru spotted him, and Nathan the human penguin guy yelled for him to come down. Zero used his coffin case as a board to slide down the castle as he hit the ground, his friends all gave him a hand, and continued on their journey to the cloud kingdom for a party. Somehow on their journey, the ice king interrupted them, yelling about some penguin-kidnapping or something.

The wolves were about to jump into action, when Nathan ran in, punched the crown off the ice king. Then knocked the ice king out, with a left hook, standing over the ice king Nathan threw his fist in the air, He looked so much like the breakfast club, that Yoru started singing the 'don't you forget about me' song by simple minds.

She didn't stop singing that song, until everyone joined in. They got to where the party was going to be. It was an empty field, almost nothing here. Except some strange colorful unicorn thing, with Finn the human and his dog running along with it. Finn approached, and he said, "Hey Guys! I brought the dip."

The princess thanked him and Marceline asked him, "Where's flame princess?" Finn replied with a simple answer, "Outfit malfunction." Marceline laughed and said, "What? Can't decide on what to wear?" Finn's was still calm and his facial expression said that he didn't understand what she meant. "No I think her party clothes turned to ashes, again." Marceline sighed and let out an 'Oh'.

Zero could tell she spent a considerable amount of time picking out her outfit she was wearing a short skirt dress, black, simple, and fairly elegant. Hair was up too, it was spunky but manageable. She would have spent hours picking out something not to flashy but not to plain hence the short skirt. The black evens it out, clever girl.

Zero could also tell she lives alone; she has had to ask princess bubblegum to help her put it on. As Zero was finishing this thought, he realized they were moving upward, floating is a better word. They were going towards the heavens, he reached upward as the clouds parted and lights were shining he was certain that it was time.

But… it wasn't, as he got to the top they stopped. He looked around and cloud people were all dancing and meeting with the visitors, Zero just stayed put and watched for a bit. Until the female wolf came and pulled him into the dance floor, the music sounded very techno. He didn't know how to dance to well to this type of music. He watched as his friends, did this shuffle thing for a bit, Zero however didn't dance much.

When they changed the song Zero was able to sneak pass the female wolf and go stand on a cloud balcony. He rested on the balcony, looked out and wondered what going to be his next adventure. As a star twinkled above he watched it hoping for a sign.

'Thunk'

Zero felt a push and a tug he wondered what it was. He looked around and saw a ship coming closer. It looked like a pirate ship, but it was sailing in the air. He was about to reach for his coffin case but when he moved he felt something in his chest, a tug. He looked down and saw a long sharp thing it looked like an oversized sewing needle. First the pain hit and he fell to his knees, it usually wouldn't hurt this bad. But for some reason, he felt weak. A stream of blood went down the needle as it did it smoke came from it.

It was silver, 'darn' thought Zero they must be after him and his friends. He was barely able to find the strength to pull it out. Yet when he did he went backwards. Now on his back he estimated the healing time would take around fifteen minutes. Too slow he thought, as he pushed himself on his stomach and then, to his hand, left elbow and knees. He heard a 'thunk' again; he looked behind him and saw another needle sticking out his back.

Smoke was rising from the wound, and then pain shot threw his body. 'My friends are in danger… Get up, you runt! ... Get up!' Thought Zero as he pushed upward in an effort to show his friends they were under attack. As his thoughts raced he was able to stand. He then reached around to pull out the needle as he grasped it another two 'thunk's' were heard. This time one went through his left shoulder, and the other hit his right thigh. He went to his knees, with his left arm he held himself up, and with his right hand he finished pulling out the needle.

There was something he didn't understand. Why were all the hits in non-lethal areas? The first was in the abdomen, the second was in the right kidney, the third was in the shoulder only the muscle was hit no bones, and same with the last only muscle. "Is their aim bad or do they want me alive?" thought Zero as he tried again to rush to the party crowd. After getting up on his right leg his left thigh was pierced. As all the wounds began to smoke he thought of an idea, he went to both knees and looked at the party.

With the last of his strength he used the needle to stab his stomach. He drew it out quickly and whipped in the air in front of him. The reason his friends didn't know was because of the loud music they couldn't hear the approaching ship, and with the crowd around them they couldn't see the ship. Finally they couldn't smell Zero's blood because it was evaporating too quickly. So Zero's plan was to flick some blood droplets before it evaporated from the silver, to the crowd. So they would smell the blood and figure out what's going on.

After his plan was put into play… he thought for a moment about his friends…before…

...'thunk', 'thunk', 'thunk'….

To be continued…


	8. The FLIGHT for happiness

The fight for happiness

…

…'Thunk', 'thunk', 'thunk'…

… 'sniff'… 'sniff'… NikkM smelt something she hasn't smelt in a long time…

She looked through the crowd around her, it was dark. Flow was dancing while her orb shined, like a laser show. NikkM went through the crowd and nearly tripped over something. She looked down and saw it was Yoru, crouching down with Nathan, the human penguin. "Do you smell it too?" asked NikkM. "Yes she did, however the splash pattern, suggests that it came from around forty feet south west." Replied Nathan in a surprisingly sophisticated voice, Yoru and NikkM were still reeling from the astounding deductive skills made by the human penguin. They decided to split up.

Yoru was to guard the crowd, while Nathan and NikkM went to investigate the blood. As the two were about to head out, to find where Zero was. Marceline stopped them, asking where Zero was. "Hey Have you two seen where Zero is?" being naturally suspicious, NikkM questioned Marceline why she asked where he was, "Why are you looking for Zero?" Marceline gave quirky look at the two, and replied, "I can smell his blood everywhere. Just making sure he's okay?"

NikkM thought she got the upper hand, "How do you know what Zeros blood smells like?" Marceline then sighed because she knew she was going to be a suspect. The truth was that, when she was burning in the sun. She could hear the wolves fighting. When Zero was first tackled, he got cut, by one of NikkM's nails. When he got to Marceline, she could smell his blood, and that's how she knew it was Zero, who saved her from the sun. After she finished explaining this, NikkM was content with the answer. Nathan however, already deduced that she didn't attack Zero. The three left to find Zero. They pushed through the crowd, and as they reached the end, they met… Him.

It was NikkM who first bumped into him. He was humanistic. His ears were long and pointed much like an elf. He stood a little taller than NikkM, as she looked up, the man looked down. You could only see his eyes, his face was wrapped in greyish dark purple cloth, but his ears poked through. He was wearing a heavy faded red coat, pirate style. His stomach was large, but not too big, that it slowed him down. His pants were cloth as well, dark blue. He had a pirate hat on the top of his head. It made his ears go out sideways. He had those needles placed all over his body, in special holsters. He was holding two strange guns, with six small size barrels. Each of them had needles already loaded. He had several of the same guns around his body as well.

…Wham!..

NikkM flew through the crowd, knocking down a path leading to Yoru. NikkM struggled to stand up, after that sucker punch. As she did, Nathan pushed several cloud, and candy people off of him. Nathan stood up against this unknown threat. The elf eared man walked closer, and Nathan took a defensive stance. 'Were the same height, and same build, we might be equal strength, but he moves as if he walks on silts. He's slower than me.' thought Nathan. So he estimated his chances were good, he threw a right hook at the elf eared thing.

The elf eared guy, ducked, and quickly stabbed Nathans stomach. Nathan thought he was faster than him. Never judge the speed of a fighter, because you might be wrong, expect the worse, rookie mistake. The elf eared guy took out the needle thing, and walked slowly to the vampire queen. Nathan tried to keep on two feet. Both of his hands were holding his wound. The elf eared thing, looked at Marceline, "Humph… Another one for the sales..." But… As he reached for the vampire, she transformed into a huge bat thing. She grabbed the elf thing, and flung him across the cloud.

After he landed, he shook his head and sat up. He snapped his fingers, and about six people jumped off a ship, near the cloud edge. As they charged at her, she spotted Zero, lying near the ship. Marceline shrunk down, to warn the Wolves about the incoming enemies. As her height finally reverted back to normal, she turned around to see Yoru tending to Nathan's wound. Marceline bent over to see if she could help. NikkM came to her, and informed them, the enemies were only thirty feet away. The crowd began to disperse around them, to give them room to fight.

Finn and Jake ran up to them, to help fight. But as soon as they approached, Yoru stood up, in front of them, to stop them. Finn said, "Don't worry, were here to help." Yoru looked through her hair to stare down at them. Finn and Jake had chills run down there back. What's that old saying? "Hell hath no fury, then women, scorned." Yeah… That sums it up. Yoru kind of just lifted her leg, and punted Finn, too princess bubblegum. Jake yelled for his buddy, but as soon as he turned back, to fight for what Yoru did. Marceline understood what she was doing, and bashed Jake on the head, with the flat side of her power ax. He stood discombobulated; NikkM punted him to the princess, as she rubbed Finn's barely conscious head.

The three turned to see the enemies come at them. As they were getting ready to attack, Yoru stretched her arm out in front of Marceline effectively stopping her. She asked what she was doing, but all that came from Yoru, was a quiet request "Make sure Nathan's safe… okay?" Marceline was about to tell her to watch him herself, but Yoru looked at her, then Marceline understood, "I'm only going to watch him because I don't want all his blood going to waste." Said the vampire, to preserve her, 'I don't do what people tell me', attitude.

Marceline carried the unconscious human penguin to, the female wolf, Flow, Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and about sixty other background characters. As she got to the crowd and let down Nathan, she looked back before, the cloud floor beneath her, started to low itself down, to the ground. The cloud people, floated onto another cloud, and flew away. As the candy people and friends were lowered to the ground for safety. Yoru turned around, with her eyes glowing, bright yellow.

She threw her trench coat in the air, the six enemies became distracted. As they looked up at the coat, NikkM used her shoes, to take out three of the enemies. Yoru had run her fastest. She grasped two enemies in each of her hands, by the head. She used them as weapons, as she clapped them together, crushing the last one, between his own comrades.

Yoru charged after the elf eared guy, but he clapped his hands together. All his subordinates hopped off the boat, fifteen of them, were now walking slowly, to Yoru and NikkM. NikkM noticed that, Zero was still lying near the ship. She could see that he was riddled with those silver needle things. His wounds were barley smoking. He was running out of blood. 'He might still be alive, or dead… can't tell from here.' thought NikkM.

NikkM began to speak, "Hey Gra…"

"Stop." Interrupted Yoru, she continued to speak, "My name is Gracie now, I have no desire to return to being male. I am content with being female, it's strange… I've always been a bit feminine, and now I feel… okay." NikkM chuckled a bit, readied herself for the battle, and said, "Understood."

NikkM used her shoes of speed to take out four of the enemies charging at her, and then she ran up to Zero to see if he was alright. He wasn't breathing and he looked pale. 'Dead' thought NikkM as she put her arm over her heart honoring him closing her eyes she said, "Thanks for all the help." She reopened her eyes, and reached for the coffin case. She turned into were wolf, and turned to see Yoru throwing them around in every direction. As she was about to leave to join the fight… she felt a tug.

She turned to see Zero's hand, grasping her arm. She turned to help him up.

He looked through his hair at Yoru and said, "Quick… pull the needles out… I need to heal… and help you two dorks…" NikkM smiled as she thought 'good ole' Zero'. She quickly pulled them all out and helped him up. She walked him along the edge of the cloud island while carrying his coffin case. Zero watched Yoru, basically pone those guys. NikkM and Zero made it to the other side, she was about to let him down when they heard a howl. They both turned their heads to see what happened. They saw Yoru facing them, standing on a mountain of unconscious enemies.

NikkM smiled, because Yoru beat them all, without needing help. Zero knew better, he shoved NikkM forward and said, "Go! She needs help! Now!" NikkM looked back angrily and said, "What? She beat them alre…" before she could finish her sentence, another howl came from Yoru. She looked behind her to see what's wrong. She saw Yoru howling, go onto one knee. Then she fell forward, and rolled to the ground, while at the same time, changing back into a human.

NikkM ran to her sister franticly trying to figure out what was wrong. She slid on her knees to Yoru. She raised Yoru's back slightly, so she could rest on her thigh. She saw smoke coming from her chest. NikkM knew that it was silver, but it was deeper than it was with Zero. The needles were only about a foot long, and only one or two inches were showing. Yoru moaned a little, she needed to pull it out before slows her healing factor, as well.

'Why is it deeper?' thought NikkM as she pinched the little needle, and tugged it. Yoru screamed in pain, and then NikkM finished the job by pulling it out completely. Zero dropped to his knees next to his friends, and said, "Get up… It's not over yet… Maybe the reason it's deeper, is that he probably fired the gun closer, than he did with me… I'm guessing from around twenty five feet away. Just ten feet more, it would've have went right through."

…'Clank'…

They turned their heads to the pile of enemies, and saw the elf eared man. Then a needle went through NikkM's shoulder. It almost went completely through, it partially come out the other end. It pushed her on her back, and made her scream in pain. Zero moved towards his friends, but he heard a 'chink' he deduced that the elf eared man moved, this indicated he now got a new target… Zero.

Zero turned to the man, and got ready. The man tilted his head and said, "I'm thankful that you didn't kill them, but I need those two girls there, and about six more. So stay out of my way mutt." After saying this, the elf eared man shot three needles. Zero dodged the needles the elf eared guy shot. Zero knew he needed a plan.

Three more were on their way. Zero spun to his right to dodge them, but he was grazed on his left thigh. A trail of smoke led from his wound to the needle. He winced in pain as he pressed the button, which released his guitar into the air. To give him time to catch his guitar, he threw the now closing coffin case. The elf ear guy fired four needles, but they were all deflected by the incoming coffin.

The elf eared man tried to pull out another gun to save time instead of reloading. But as he pulled out the gun, he was struck by the coffin, and thrown off the pile of defeated enemies. When he landed on the other side, he threw the coffin of him. He shook his head, and looked upward. Zero landed above him and held the blade towards the elf eared man's eye. However when Zero jumped, his wounds opened up, his wounds didn't heal right because of the silver.

The elf eared man caught on to this, when Zero winced in pain, For that moment, Zero's guard fell. The elf eared man pointed his gun at Zero's abdomen, and fired three needles, they went completely through. Zero coughed up some blood and looked down at his stomach. He groaned and stammered a bit before speaking, "You… purposely hit… (KOFF!)… No vital organs… Why? (KOFF!)" The man's eyes squinted, and he said in a happy tone, "It's because, I didn't want to kill you silly… but I need those girls, I'm really sorry."

Zero's eyes opened wide, and he said, "You're a …" but the man interrupted Zero by kicking him off of him. Zero was kicked so hard, he fell to the edge. His head was the only thing hanging off. When he looked up, the man was already there pointing his gun down at him. "Not in front of the crew, they may be unconscious, but even if one of them hears it… I will lose all I worked for." Said the elf eared man.

Zero coughed up some more blood, as he looked for his sword. The man lifted his other arm and reviled Zero's sword, then threw it off the edge. Zero watched it fall, when he turned his head back he saw the gun still pointed at him. "Well I guess, this is where we say goodbye. I have to make up for the time we lost getting what we came for… goodbye." Zero knew what this meant, especially since the man grabbed Zero by his shirt and lifted him in the air.

Zero was too weak to fight back, the man held him out over the edge. Zero took one final look at his friends, before… he watched them go above him. As he was falling, he kept watching the cloud, hoping that Yoru and NikkM would escape. He watched for what felt like forever, and then…

…Thud…

"Is he okay? He doesn't look so good." "Well what do you expect he just fell off a cloud." "I know that, but wasn't he like the strongest out of their group?" "I know I hope Gracie and Alex are okay." When Zero heard his friend's names he opened his eyes and sat up quickly. Zero was looking around for them, quickly darting his eyes, all over the place.

He tried to move, but he felt pain. He groaned as held his chest in pain. He looked up to see Marceline and princess bubblegum. "Hey you shouldn't move, your bandages might come untied, you're bleeding too much. You've also broken a few ribs, dislocated your right shoulder, fractured a vertebrate and cracked your skull… Oh dear… Your head started bleeding again… oh my… It seems you also broke your left shin."

Marceline pushed princess bubblegum out of the way and said, "Jeez don't tell him that, you'll make him feel worse. This sword hit the ground, and I went to go grab it… but, you fell right in front of me." Said Marceline, she held the sword in front of her, giving it back to Zero. When he touched it, a light shined through, instinctively Marceline shielded herself. The light faded and Marceline peeked through her arms. She saw Zero holding his guitar.

"Whoa, nice acoustic dude." Said Marceline as she moved closer to get a better look but when she did, "Yeah… it… is…" said Zero as his vision slowly went black…

…beeb…

"Hey! I think he's waking up, get over here!" yelled the female wolf, as she jumped up and down next to Zeros hospital bed. He opened his eyes completely and saw the female wolf grabbing the beds candy cane striped side bed post. He wondered what was going on, then that's when the door across the infirmary busted open and in came Princess bubblegum, peppermint butler, then Finn and Jake. He looked around for his guitar but, oh wait Marceline floated in holding his guitar and her power ax.

He sat up reaching for the guitar, when Princess bubblegum said, "Wait! Don't move… your… still… in… jured…" she stopped because Zeros wounds healed up already. Marceline looked at princess with a smile as she rubbed in that she was wrong. Zero grabbed his guitar then strummed a few chords. He looked up and saw everyone was looking at him, when he thought of something. "Hey, where's Nathan?" then everyone looked at each other.

…

The door made a creaking sound as Zero opened it. Zero walked in to see Nathan staring out his window. Nathan turned around, his stomach was wrapped. Nathan said only two things, "I… failed." After that he looked towards the ground, Zero could feel the tension and said, "It's okay, I did too." Then Zero turned around to let him get better in peace. As he closed the door, he heard a voice call his name. He looked down both sides of the hallway, then when he looked forward he saw peppermint butler's hand waving at him a one of the spare rooms.

He walked to the room and entered it. The door closed behind him, and peppermint butler said, "Thank you for protecting me and the princess along with a few other candy people. Now I feel indebted to you, tell me what, you need help with." Zero thought for a moment then said, "I need to be able to beat the person with the silver, I need some kind of power." Peppermint butler smiled and said, "I have just the place."

Zero thought 'place?' Peppermint butler grasped Zero's hand and walked to the wall and said, "stare into where the walls meet… now slowly cross your eyes… do it fool!" Zero crossed his eyes, and then, "the portal opens." Said peppermint butler, as he nudged for Zero to enter, he did.

"Now remember you must beat death in a music battle, use your guitar I hope you're good, you're going to need to be… oh and one more thing about the water…" Peppermint butler was cut off, because the portal shut. "Why does that always happen?" said peppermint butler as he stared at the wall. Zero spun around to see the underworld; he was ready for any challenge. His guitar transformed into a sword and he extended his arm declaring he would not be stopped.

To be continued.


End file.
